


Won’t let you resist tonight Chiaki x MC x Kaoru ( Our two bedroom story smut)

by MarilynSamson



Category: Voltage Inc - Fandom, otbs, our two bedroom story
Genre: F/M, Multi, Otome - Freeform, Sex, Threesome, Voltage Inc, our two bedroom story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarilynSamson/pseuds/MarilynSamson
Summary: WARNING: Threesome, name-calling, rough sex.If you enjoy these smut fictions and would like to get a personalized one go ahead and message me on Fiverr at @samsonmarilyn
Relationships: Kirishima Kaoru/Main Character (Our Two Bedroom Story), Yuasa Chiaki/Main Character
Kudos: 9





	Won’t let you resist tonight Chiaki x MC x Kaoru ( Our two bedroom story smut)

The constant tapping of finger pads against the rough surface of several keyboards rang throughout the half-lit and mostly empty office as midnight slowly rolled in. Your tired eyes strained against the bright light from the laptop screen as you analyzed each and every sentence of every paragraph editing out every possible mistake that you could have made in your half-dazed state.

Rolling to the bottom of the now completed article you quickly scanned through the finished draft before hitting the print button, a sigh of relief leaving your lips with realization that you could go home for the night after working yourself to the bone throughout the entire evening. Leaning back against the office chair a soft moan left your lips as your spine сracked from the tension allowing your tired muscles to finally relax after staying in the same pose for several hours.

A soft chuckle resounded from the corner of the office as Chiaki returned from the break zone bringing with him three cans of warm milk coffee, as he approached your vulnerable form. “I see all three of us are done with our articles for the night, huh _____?” Passing the warm can to you, he watched Kaoru approach your desk from behind before handing him the sugar-free beverage. 

Thanking him for the drink the three of you cracked open, the cans enjoying a moment of peace as easy going conversation flowed between the three of you. “Yeah it took longer than usually to finish one article, I think I’ll need to sleep for at least an entire day to get back on track, before the growler assigns another one.” A tired yawn escaped your lips as you spoke to the two failing to notice the way their gazes shifted over your exposed form, your clothes wrinkled and posture relaxed giving the males the perfect opportunity to take in your gorgeous appearance.

Clearing his throat Kaoru was the first to tear his gaze away from the soft skin of your neck and collarbones, sharing a meaningful glance with Chiaki before making his move. Abruptly without a word the tall male shortened the distance between the two of you, his breath tickling your earlobe as he leaned down to your height, the palm of his hand resting on the back of your chair as his beautiful steel orbs bore into yours.

“We all need a day or two, but you know you wouldn’t be able to fall asleep straight away and neither will we tonight, so why don’t we help each other out ____?” His voice was as smooth as always with a hint of impatience as the tall male brought his nose incredibly close to yours leaving you no choice but to recline backwards only to feel the back of your head bump against a familiar strong abdomen. 

“What’s wrong ______? Is Kaoru being too straightforward for you tonight? You know he won’t back down and neither will I.” Chiaki’s hot breathe fanned against the top of your head as the blonde wrapped his arms around your waist, his smooth lips brushing against your reddened earlobe as he nibbled on it boldly making a soft moan escape your lips, further exciting your lovers.

“I can’t believe you’re this unfair to us, I get it that you don’t want the others to find out about our relationship but denying your boyfriends when they need you the most is too cruel ____. Look at Kaoru he is about to pounce on you from the amount of rejections you directed his way this week, tell me aren’t we pleasuring you enough? Or is it that you’ve got eyes for another man?”

Chiaki’s provocative statement coupled with your silence were enough to rile up the usually silent Kaoru into action as feelings of possessiveness took over his usually rational mind. “Another? I will not allow that. Look at me _____, why are you not letting us touch you? Did having the two of us inside of you at the same time hurt you? Or was it something we said or did? Tell me ____ I can’t bear losing you!” At this point the brunet had both of his hands on your hips as he forced himself in between your thighs his hot breathe fanning over your cheeks as he desperately tried to make you speak, leaving you literally no other choice but to do that.

“You’re wrong! I am not tired of either of you and no I don’t have anyone else in mind, why would I? You are the most amazing boyfriends, you’ve never hurt me or made me feel bad..It’s just that I was on my period the entire week and I didn’t want you to find out during intercourse since it’s not something we discussed doing before.”

Ducking your blushing cheeks out of sight you waited for their response until you felt Kaoru’s cold fingertips raise your chin allowing his lips to claim your own surprised ones in a passionate lip lock, leaving you no other choice but to kiss back the impatient male as his tongue ravaged your cavern mercilessly, making your spine tingle with desire for more of his rough touch.

“Is that all there was to it? What a troublemaker you are ____, I don’t mind a little blood at all, and judging by how Kaoru is bruising your lips neither does he and since most importantly you don’t mind, I guess it won’t hurt to punish you for a bit, so that next time instead of avoiding us you’d explain yourself like a good girl.” 

With that said the blonde’s digits wasted no time as they skillfully undid the buttons of your white dress shirt, rough pads massaging your bra-clad nipples, giving them no mercy as he promised making you moan into the heated lip-lock all rational thoughts leaving your mind as your lovers embraced you from both sides.

Breaking off the kiss Kaoru’s gaze never left yours as he spread your thighs apart and pulled your pencil skirt toward your waistline making space for his engorged groin to grind against your damp lacy panties making both of you moan in pleasure as the tall male’s fingers traced the contours of your inner thighs. “God you feel so good ____, I’ve missed doing this to you…and since I’ve been waiting so long I won’t hold back tonight no matter how tired you get.” 

Giving you a sexy smirk the handsome brunet skimmed the pads of his long fingers along the edges of your panties, before moving the offensive material down your thighs and ankles leaving your glistening core open to the cold office air making tingles of pleasure run through your core. Without wasting even a second Kaoru’s hot tongue and lips were on your clit sucking and tugging on the small bundle of nerves making a series of sensual moans leave your bruised lips exciting the blonde male behind you even more as his own fingers played with your nipples, tugging harder and faster until you begged him to stop.

“Chiaki ahhhn please no more ahhn I’ll come! Kaoru ahhnn oh god ahnn please ahn!” Barely making any sense all you wanted was for them to take on you the spot, for their thick cocks to bury themselves into your walls and bring you carnal satisfaction instead of teasing you endlessly, driving you insane with both pleasure and pain. “ Oh ____, I think there’s something you missed, this isn’t a reward it’s a punishment so you’ll just have to make-do until we decide to fuck you.” Chuckling darkly Chiaki’s hot breath fanned your earlobe as his hot tongue played with it mercilessly knowing how much you loved to be teased.

Kaoru’s tongue meanwhile slowly made its way to your slit lapping on your sweet nectar as his teeth carefully bit onto your nether lips while one of his long digits entered your walls making your spine arch in pure pleasure as hot flashes of electricity surged throughout your entire being. Nearly driven to insanity with the sensory overstimulation your lovers subjected you to, your fingers grasped onto Kaoru’s dark locks as you felt your sweet climax approaching only for it to be abruptly stopped.

“Chiaki this doesn’t seem like a punishment at all ____ is such a masochist that this is turning her on what should we do?” Moving the digit slowly inside your tight walls Kaoru lazily sucked on your clit as his other hand made it to your rear cupping one of the cheeks before giving it a hard spank, making a strangled “Ahhn!” leave your mouth.

“Hmm you’re right about that Kaoru since ____ is enjoying it so much I know how to make it even more fun for her, pass those panties to me, and you ______ open your mouth wider darling.” Chiaki’s demanding tone coupled with the sadistic glint in his eyes promised more pain unless you did what he said, sending sweet shivers of excitement throughout your already arched spine as you diligently opened your mouth, accepting the silky white material covered in your sweet nectar, allowing yourself to taste what Kaoru was feasting on. 

“That’s a good girl ____, I think we never took her while standing did we? And since she can’t oppose we can try that out right now Kaoru.” Nodding in agreement Kaoru pulled out his finger and licked it clean loving your sweet taste, before pulling you up by the waist allowing Chiaki to hug you from behind his hardened bulge rubbing against your exposed buttocks as Kaoru undid his pants and pulled down his boxers allowing the tip of his stiff rod to rub against your clit slowly making you moan lightly against the panties in your mouth. 

Unzipping his suit pants the sultry blonde let his cock spring free from its previous confines as he rubbed your hips and grinded his cock against your tight entrance, making a grunt leave his lips as he pressed them against your ear once more. “Feels good doesn’t it? My little slut I’ll make sure you to fill you up with a week worth of cum.” Slowly edging the tip of his cock into your tight walls, he waited for you to adjust before thrusting it fully inside hitting your G-spot instantly making both of you moan and grunt in pleasure as Kaoru watched your face building up his desire to ram into you.

“____, you look so beautiful right now I did say I might not hold back but now I’m sure I won’t.” Etched with desperation Kaoru’s whisper got muffled into the sensitive flesh of your neck as the male pushed his cock into your pre-occupied hole, making you nearly see stars as the familiar sensation of being stretched beyond limit took over both your body and mind, leaving nothing but burning pleasure to dance along each and every fiber of your being, completely enslaving you to their rough touch.

Sensual groans and grunts of your lovers rang in the office air as their lips attacked your exposed neck and collarbones, their fingers digging into the flesh of your hips and of your thighs as you wrapped them around Kaoru’s waist for support, while their thick shafts moved inside of your walls making the narrow passage spasm and stretch with every thrust, bringing you closer and closer to a mind-blowing orgasm.

Panting with desperation all you could do was accept the pounding of their cock tips against your G-spot as your nails mercilessly scratched the back of Kaoru’s neck leaving behind red marks of pure desperation. Muffling and moaning against the silky gag in your cavern it felt like ages before the familiar uncoiling sensation spread to your nether regions and expanded to your toes bringing you to a blinding orgasm as you nearly screamed your lovers names as you felt them with you up with hot thick seed, their hot heavy breaths fanning your earlobes.

Panting heavily the two males lowered you down onto an empty desk before pulling out the silky gag from your mouth and granting you with small affectionate pecks. The first to break the silence was Chiaki as his lips kissed along your jaw “ Mmm _____ you were so good, we didn’t hurt you anywhere right?” Rubbing your thighs gently the male kept pampering you until you nodded reassuring him as you felt Kaoru rubbing your back in circles, praising you for being able to keep up with them. “You’re the most amazing woman in the world ____, I love you so much.”

Basking in the warm glow of their attention you let your lovers gentle caresses lull you into a short lived nap before you had to leave the office and return to your shared apartment for the night, in anticipation of long intense weekend.


End file.
